


Across the Universe(s)

by cerisebio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 1, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Clamp inspired, Curse Breaking, Dimension Travel, Eventual Smut, M/M, OOC Yuri Plisetsky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Vicchan Lives, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio
Summary: Yakov has 2 wizards apprentices: Victor and Yuri.When the later’s soul is scattered across the universes, Victor has no choice but to ask the help of the dimension witch.And his lovely assistant, Yuuri Katsuki.





	Across the Universe(s)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely inspired by CLAMP’s Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. This manga is very dear to me as it’s the 1st I’ve ever read and I’ve wanted to make a YOI AU for a while.
> 
> The YOI 18+ discord AU week was the perfect pretext to start it! Instead of writing 7 stories with one theme for each, my goal is to make a full story with each chapter corresponding to each day’s theme.
> 
> I didn’t have the time to write much before the week started though, since art took all of my time these past months (not complaining though) and I have no idea when I’ll have the time to update but I will! I would also like to draw a cover art.
> 
> The titles of the fic and of each chapter absolutely comes from the Beatles.
> 
> English is still not my mother tongue, and for the 1st time I wrote directly in this language, so if you see any blatant mistake let me know!

A loud crack. A scream. Startled in his sleep, Victor sat up suddenly, his heart racing, his long hair in his face. He rushed out of bed, putting on a robe over his naked body while running down the stairs.

He opened the working room and froze.

His master, Yakov, was sprawled on the floor. Sitting over him, a short man was trying to strangle him, his hands around the old man’s neck.

"Yakov!" yelled Victor as he rushed to help.

The aggressor turned to him. For the second time, Victor froze.

With hair and eyes darker than a moonless night, Victor hadn’t recognized Yakov’s second apprentice.

"Yura?"

It certainly was Yuri Plisetsky, but he didn’t look like himself anymore. It wasn’t just because the golden hair and green eyes had darkened, but his expression was horrifying. The usual teenage anger was gone, replaced by a murderous rage. The boy could growl and protest but would never have attacked his mentor in his normal state.

Victor raised his hand to send a spell. His arm shook. Yuri was like a little brother to him and he was reluctant to harm him. A grunt from Yakov, whose face was turning red, finally pushed him into action.

A blue arrow shot from Victor’s fingers, going straight to Yuri’s heart. A cry escaped the boy’s lips and he only had the time to bring his hands to his chest before his whole body was encased in a prison of ice.

Wheezing, Yakov tried to catch his breath now that he was free from the deadly grip. Moving Yuri’s frozen shape, Victor looked at his master.

"Are you okay? Can you talk? What happened?"

The old man raised a hand, gesturing to the jug of water. Victor swiftly poured him a glass, helped Yakov to sit up and drink. The young man then moved his hands over his master’s body, chanting an healing incantation.

"Thank you Vitya."

"Can you tell me what’s going on now?"

Frowning, Yakov shot a glance at Yuri’s figure. The whole ordeal seemed to have made him age a few extra years and lose more hair.

"I heard a loud noise and when I arrived Yura had opened a door to another universe. It sucked his soul before I could do anything to protect him."

The blood in Victor’s vein seemed to freeze. Toying with the borders between worlds was very dangerous magic and only a handful of wizards could perform it.

"What the hell was this idiot thinking?! Why did he do that Yakov?"

"I have no idea. And he lost all memories, replaced by this murderous being. He won’t be able to answer us now."

"How do we turn him back to his true self?"

At the question, Yakov fell silent and averted his eyes. Victor hated where this conversation was going.

"I don’t know. Maybe the dimension witch can help us."

 

  
***

 

 

The dimension witch was famous throughout the country for her knowledge of parallel universes. Nervous, Victor knocked at her door with hope in his heart. While he waited for someone to answer, he turned to take a look at an unconscious Yuri on a stretcher pulled by his horse. The boy’s complexion was paler than usual, especially with his face framed by the dark hair. So dark, it was as if all light was being engulfed around it.

"Can I help you?"

Victor turned around and gasped.

The most beautiful man he had ever seen stood on the porch, draped in a dark blue wizard dress adorned with silver stars. His warm brown eyes went wide behind his glasses as he stared at Victor.

"You’re Victor Nikiforov," the black-haired man said, blushing, "the famous ice wizard. What are you doing here?"

"I’m sorry, do we know each other? I don’t think I would have forgotten such a charming face."

This made the man blush harder, up to his ears, as if he wasn’t used to receive compliments on his beauty -a very unlikely possibility according to Victor.

"I’m Yuuri. Are you here to see the dimension witch?"

The reminder was like a slap to Victor’s face and he frowned, preoccupied.

"Yes, my friend needs her help."

Yuuri took a look at the stretcher, then opened the door wider to let the horse in. He led Victor into the courtyard of the huge house. The place looked different from inside, with many sculptures of stars all around the place and a blue facade.

A new man appeared to help carry the stretcher inside.

"Ooooh you’re Victor!" the later exclaimed with a side glance at Yuuri, "I’m Phichit. Follow us, the dimension witch is expecting you."

Victor didn’t know what to make of these words: did she already know he was coming or was it just because the sound of his arrival had reached her? Either way, he followed Yuuri and Phichit inside, where he discovered artifacts even a wizard like him had never seen before. They all seemed to come from a faraway land and Victor supposed the wizards in this place studied a different kind of magic than the one Yakov had taught him.

An engraved silver door led them to where the witch was waiting.

A mist of smoke blurred Victor’s vision and the smell was dulling his senses. Yuuri and Phichit put the stretcher down and moved to each side of a large armchair -a throne, really-, where a thin woman was sitting. The smoke was coming from her long oriental pipe and seemed to clear as Victor came closer. She wore a dark blue long dress with a tall slit that showed her crossed legs, matching gloves up her arms and a silver necklace wrapped all around her body. Her long brown hair was adorned with silver stars, matching the one on the top of the armchair.

"Welcome sir Nikiforov, I’m Minako, the dimension witch. Is your unconscious friend here the one who tore the veil between worlds?"

She seemed pleasant, but something in her attitude made Victor wary. He straightened up and put on his fake smile, trying to keep a mask of comfort.

"Yes milady. He’s a mere child who didn’t understand the danger of the universe magic."

Minako frowned, took a puff of her pipe, blew the smoke, all of this while staring at Victor in silence. The young man was starting to feel really uneasy, but did his best to conceal it.

"I think," the witch said severely after a while, "he knew exactly the risks he was taking."

"He really is just a child, though."

Minako, Victor and Phichit turned to the one who said that.

"We all did stupid things at this age," Yuuri continued, all eyes on him, "he doesn’t deserve to remain souless because of a mistake."

"Pretty and kind," Victor noted with a warm smile. "Thank you for your clemency toward him. This Yuri is like a little brother to me."

Again, Yuuri blushed at the compliment, but he didn’t avert his eyes and smiled shyly. Victor was entranced, forgetting for a moment where he was.

A sigh brought him back here and now. Minako stood up, walked to the stretcher and bent down to rip a few strands of hair from Yuri’s head. She then blew some smoke on them.

They went dancing inside the smoke and glowing signs formed around them. Victor was holding his breath: he had never witnessed that kind of magic before.

After a few minutes staring at the cloud of smoke, hair and light, Minako started chanting some incantations. The cloud went into Yuri, entering through his nose and for a second the boy glowed.

Then the witch spoke.

"Phichit, I need you to go find prince Altin. Tell him his best friend needs him urgently, he’ll follow you."

Taken aback, Victor opened his mouth to ask how Minako knew about this friendship, but she turned to him.

"I could only give Yuri one piece of his soul back, just enough for him to act human. But he will still lack most memories and have murderous impulses. I enchanted him so each time he wants to harm someone, he’ll fall asleep. You’ll have to protect this boy from himself and other people."

"What about the rest of his soul?"

This time Minako walked to Victor and stared right into his eyes.

"How far will you go to save him?"

"How far do I have to go?

She grinned at that.

"In several other universes."

 

 

***

 

 

"Let me get this straight," Otabek said after Minako’s explanation," we need to travel through other dimensions so we can find Yura’s missing pieces of soul?"

Victor remained silent: he was still trying to proceed it himself. However the quiet stoicism of the prince didn’t seem shaken at all.

"That’s correct," the witch answered, "this is the only way to bring back Yuri’s memories and personality little by little."

"And how are we supposed to achieve this?"

"That’s a good question, actually," Victor intervened, "I’m a wizard but I know nothing about this kind of magic."

"I’ll guide you."

They all turned to Yuuri who just walked back into the room, a small poddle in his arms and a very similar but bigger one at his heels. The later rushed to Victor and jumped to say hello with a lot of drool involved. The young man didn’t mind in the least and laughed, charmed by the friendly dog.

"Makkachin seems to like you," Phichit said, "that’s good because you’re going to spend a lot of time together. And I’ll keep Vicchan on my side."

Minako resumed her explanations.

"Thanks to these dogs and also Yuuri’s and Phichit’s special bond, you’ll be able to travel between universes, while keeping a link to this one. We’ll be able to talk or even send objects, but mostly Phichit’s and Vicchan’s presence here garantees a better success of coming back."

Victor winced, but mostly because of the "special bond" part. What did it mean? Were Yuuri and Phichit lovers? Watching them interact Victor could tell they sure were intimate and very close.

He had to push back his disappointment deep into his heart.

"In each world," the dimension witch continued, "you will take the place of your other you. This is to maintain the balance of the universe. If you met your other self it could destroy it entirely."

"That’s not scary at all," Victor mumbled.

"This means you’ll have to live this other parallel life, whatever it is, and fit into a maybe totally different place. That won’t be easy, Yuuri can help you with some knowledge, but it’ll still be a challenge."

"Especially since I don’t know all the worlds out there," Minako’s apprentice added as he came to her side.

She nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"There’s a risk in taking these other lives too: you might lose your memory of your initial world. And of your quest."

Sighing, Otabek crouched next to Yuri and moved a strand of dark hair out of his face. The color looked out of place on the boy and the prince’s expression told Victor that he was thinking the same.

"Whatever," Otabek said, "I’ll do what it takes to help him. Is there anything else to know or can we go right away?"

Yuuri and Minako exchanged a glance. The witch went back to her armchair and sat down before finally admitting:

"There’s a price to your travel."

"How much?" Victor asked without missing a beat.

"Not gold. It must be something important to you. Gold is useful, but not important. Victor, you must cut your hair."

The young wizard was startled by the request. How did she know that most of his magic came from his hair? He didn’t think twice though: he took the dagger at his belt and handed it in Yuuri’s direction.

"You want me to...?"

"Please."

The pleading look seemed to convince Yuuri. He walked to Victor, grabbed a handful of strands and cut them. Yuuri then worked on giving him a better hairstyle, before putting the whole silver treasure into a silk bag handed by Phichit.

"What do I have to pay?" Otabek asked meanwhile.

"Your throne, your highness."

"It’s yours, take it."

Startled, Victor stared at him: how deep was the prince’s relationship to Yuri running? Otabek obviously was ready to abandon anything to save the boy.

"I have no use for a crown," Minako scoffed, "it will go to your young sister. I’m not the one taking the payment, the universe is. Anyway, young Yuri here has already paid against his will by scattering his soul and older Yuuri has a contract with me allowing him to travel at will. You’re all set to go."

His face suddenly very serious, Yuuri turned to his three travel companions.

"Otabek, please carry Yuri. Victor come here please."

His left hand reached for Victor’s, who nervously took it; with his right one he grabbed Otabek’s arm.

The young dimension wizard then closed his eyes. Signs appeared on his skin, glowing like fire and whirlwind wrapped around the group now facing Makkachin.

"Wait!" Victor suddenly cried. "How are we supposed to find Yuri’s fragments of soul?"

"Don’t worry," Minako replied, loud enough to be heard over the storm, "Makkachin and Yuuri know what to do. Also, the boy will be pulled to his soul."

That made sense, Victor thought, but he never had the time to answer the dimension witch.

Makkachin suddenly opened her mouth wide enough to engulf the four of them. Victor blacked-out, sucked into a portal.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @OpaleDeFeuAC  
> And on Instagram @cerisebio


End file.
